Opposite Ends of the Spectrum
by Sweetykins
Summary: He was a playboy, obsessed with women, sex and everything else. She was nerd, obsessed with everything but him. What happens when these two collide? Rated M for of course Sex/ mature scenes/ drug references/ sexual themes/ and cursing. Please enter with caution :) Ichihime.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all again. :) i decided to create this new story because it was kinda a good idea at the time. I dont know if ill be on track with this one like "Because of You" but i hope i can ^^;

chapter 4 will be uploaded very soon so now worries :)

Anyway i hope y'all enjoy this as much as i do and please let me know if i should continue this :)

* * *

The autumn leaves fluttered through the morning air as students busied on campus. The air was crisp and cool. It was so peaceful and yet something needed to happen to it.

This is what the tangerine haired playboy though as he walked through the courtyard.

Women swooned as he strode past them. His hair waving due to wind and his walking. His cloths clung to him like a second skin, showing his muscles through his shirt. He walked with confidence, much confidence.

Girls would blush and look away, others would try and make themselves seem more developed by pushing up their chests or sway their hips.

Overall it was just the same, they all wanted to be with him.

He walked over to his group of friends: Renji, Uryuu, Chad and Grimmjow.

He smiled when he saw his girlfriend standing there along with her best friend, Rukia and Nel.

"What up strawberry? You ready for class yet, you've been walking like a fucking snail all morning." Said Grimmjow angrily.

"Yeah yeah. Im ready. I had to make sure my work for Ochi-Sansei is done before she beats my ass again." Ichigo said with a huff.

They soon all walked to class and soon afterword the bell had rang.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Now class I all~ want you to give our new student a warm welcome here." And the teacher gestured to the open door. "Its ok. Nobody here, unless you count Asano, wont bite you."

"Hey I dont bite people!"

"Shut up Asano! Was i asking for your input?! No, so sit your sorry butt down and be quiet for once!" The teacher yelled. The said student sat down with a grumpy expression and sighed.

A small giggle was heard through the doorway and a auburn haired figure came through.

Her large glasses took up the majority of her face. Her school jacket was a little big for her as it almost covered her hands completely. Her liquid silver colored eyes stared at everyone.

She wasnt too short but she wasnt tall either, standing probably at around maybe 5"4'.

Her auburn hair was kept into two ponytails, one on either side of her head. Her bangs wrapped around her face nicely.

Finally her skirt had reached at the right length, mid thigh. Her stockings made it up just past her knees, shaping them. Her feet seemed fairly small as her shoes were probably a size 6.

Everyone sat quietly as they stared at small woman. They whispered as they waited for her to speak.

"Ok~! Now miss, please tell the class your name and something important about you."

"W-Well, my n-n-name is Orihime Inoue a-and i had just moved here from Osaka." She then bowed in front of her peers.

A boy raised his hand to ask a question for the girl.

"Yeah, Whats your bust size?" He said with a snicker and then the whole class began to laugh except for the teacher and a few slected students.

"Quiet down you Idiots!" She yelled and the room immediately got quiet. "Now then," she cleared her throat. "I want you Inoue-san to please sit by..." She waved her finger around until she found a seat. "Ichigo. Kurosaki-san please wave up your hand." She said politely

A tan hand had slowly rose. "Yes~ so Inoue-san, how far are you into math so far?" The new girl had a thoughtful expression. "Well we had just finish i belive it was the quadratic formula." She said. The teacher looked please.

"Oh~! Do you are very much ahead of us then. Well then i hope you wont be too bored then?" The new girl waved her hands "Its nothing really miss..."

"Ochi. Just call me Ochi-Sensei. Thats what everyone calls me in this room." She said politely. "Now since youve finished a subject a few sections ahead, you can sit down and relax until we start a new one~. " she said with a smile.

The new girl nodded and walked to her seat and pulled out a book.

The teacher looked at her for a few seconds and then started class "Now then, the formula that we use for this..." She droned on as she wrote formula and notes on the chalkboard.

As class continued, the tangerine haired male looked over at the auburn haired girl.

He noticed how innocent she looked, how fragile, how uncorrupted she was by those around her.

While other stared at her in envy for sitting next to him, she took in stride. She enjoyed the little things while everyone wanted something huge.

He was captivated somehow.

"So," he started. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. They somehow seemed so deep, so entangling, so much like liquid.

"You moved here from Osaka. Isnt it know to have the best schools in all of Japan? Why move?" She looked down at her book and sighed.

"Just because a school is known for its excellency doesnt mean its all that its cheap." She said and continued reading. He nodded

"I guess so." He turned to look at her. "How come you cover up so much then." Then she placed her book down on her new desk.

"I dont want to fall victim to your traps Kursaki-san."

"Traps?"

"All these women in here are looking. Trying to see what i have that they dont. I dont have jealousy towards a woman that the man that they want and never will get looks at. I dont have slutty cloths that show off my body and leave little to the imagination. I just have class, elegance, and more importantly i dont focus on things out of my reach. I focus in things that help me through life. Having a one night stand with a man whore, is not what i want." And then she sighed

He looked at her through shocked eyes.

"And yet you just cancelled out the majority of this school Inoue-san."

"I dont really care. I just want to make it through highschool without trouble."

With that said the bell rang and the woman ran off.

An angry Rukia came along with a concerned Nel to the boy.

"Oh my Gosh, Ichigo are you all right. I saw he getting angry at you. I just wanna-" she was stopped by his tan hand in front of him.

"Its ok Rukia. She just needs people she can trust."

Meanwhile Nel listened and decided to find the girl, hoping to fix the problem.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so im loving chapter 2 of this already and really want to start chapter 3 XD if you all finish this you'll see what i mean. I really also would love to say thank you guys for the support of my 3 stories so far. :) these 3 total almost have 2,000 views :D

so in honor of that there will be a double update today for this story (which i was planning to anyway ;p but you need to find reasons for doing it you know)

anyways thank you for Firecat and SnowWhite for reviewing and favoriting.

and thanks to the followers which are TheAwesomeTitan, iwashere28 and lyerlaboys1. :)

* * *

Nel ran around the halls in search of the new student. The bathroom, the places to eat, all the classes, there was no one close.

It wasn't until she reached the shoe lockers that she found her sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey." Said Nel to the student. They both sat in silence untill the other greeted back. Then the silence began again.

"Look, i know its hard going to a new school but.." The other sighed. Nel was surprised by the action. This was the first time she would get to hear the girl speak!

"I know. Its just that this school is so corrupted that i dont think an innocent bystander like myself can fit in. These groups have history, i just tranfered." She said with a sad expression.

Nel smiled "well if you want, you can join my group of friends. We really would love to know you and to me you seem honestly like you want one." And then held the girl's hand gently.

The auburn haired female smiled "i would like that. Just give me some slack though, im not really much of a social person." She sighed.

Nel giggled "I think they will probably will get that." And with that helped the girl up and lead her back to the classroom.

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

As the group sat and age their food, they all talked about different things: girls, boys, parties, everything.

The male group consisted of the same group of boys: Ichigo, Renji, Uryuu and Grimmjow along with Keigo and Chad. The girl group consisted of Rukia, Nel and Tatsuki.

However the green haired female was missing from the girl group.

"Where's Nel at? Usually she's here taking and eating everyone else's food." Tatsuki said while eating hers.

Before Rukia could respond, the door flew open to reveal two girls.

"Rukia-chan~ I'm Back~! And i thought that since the new student was alone i though another wouldnt be as bad until she made some friends." Nel awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

Both Tatsuki and Rukia looked at the girl. Rukia in some sort of anger and Tatsuki in kindness.

"Well, i dont mind at all. Does she have a lunch? I could walk her down to the cafeteria to help her get some." Tatsuki asked. Before Nel could respond, the girl pulled a whole brown bag from her school bag. "Its not necessary miss.."

"Tatsuki. And this is my friend Rukia." She said and pointed to the female on the ground. The petite woman looked away and stuck out her hand "Nice to meet you Orihime."

Meanwhile on the boy's side, they all watched the exchange. Some laughed and some looked intrigued by the auburn haired woman.

"So Ichigo," said the teal haired man "I heard you were holding a house party this weekend. Its supposed to be a anniversary party for you and Rukia right?"

The girls turned to the orange haired boy. "Yeah, everyone here is invited." He turned to the auburn haired girl "including you Inoue-san" he said with a smirk. The said female blushed a little and tried to but on an angry face.

"If this is like all your other parties," Renji interjected "then there has to be a whole lot of woman there as usual." Renji snickered. Keigo fist pumped while Uryuu looked disappointed.

"Yeah there has to be. There cant be a party without some hot babes. Oh imagine the boobs~" Keigo drooled and made a squeezing motion with his hands.

"Knowing you though Asano-san, you'll get nothing as usual." Uryuu said as he pushed up his glasses.

Everyone laughed except Uryuu, Chad and Orihime.

The laugher ended just in time to hear the bell ring, signaling the last period of classes before the weekend.

Everyone got their belongings and left the building except Orihime and Ichigo.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

She looked up angrily at the tall boy. "Why are you inviting me even though i insulted you and your girlfriend? I called you a man whore and that insults you and her." She finished with a pout and crossed her arms.

He smiled and rubbed her head"Because i thought you should at least know someone before you judge them." Then he winked and walked off.

Leaving her alone to go to her next class.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

As Orihime stood in front of the mirror, her mom opened the door.

"Well, well, well~ what do we have here? Our little Hime getting dressed up..for a party~!" She squealed.

The said girl turned and blushed at the woman "Un surprisingly~ although i dont really know what to where?" She said and turned to the blonde woman. Rangiku gasped and squealed louder.

"A MAKEOVER~!"

She then tackled the smaller woman. Meanwhile downstairs the father looked up at the ceiling and shook his head

"Women..."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

As Orihime stood at the front door, she stared in amazement at the house.

The house was pure white with white columns. The lights angled to give the house a bigger appearance. Making the already big building even bigger.

Orihime was greeted by the smell of booze, perfume and sex..

It didnt smell that good at all.

She walked through the front doors. She tried to find her new friends through the mass of people. It seemed they all were looking at her.

Staring through her

She made it to the punch bowl to be surrounded by a group of men. She could feel them ogle her as she went to go get her drink.

The laughed and tried to talk to her. "Yo babe, where have you been all my life?" "Girl you be looking pretty fine today." "Out of all these women here i say you probably have the biggest pair of tits I've ever seen."

She looked down at her cup as her face began to warm up. Her cloths felt tight and constricting. She needed cool air, she needed to go outside. However these morons were trying to hit on her and win her heart when the only thing they were winning at this point was her anger.

"Can you all leave me alone? Im flattered you all think im attractive but please...leave me alone."

That didn't sit well with them

"Well look boys. Looks like this bitch needs to go outside and use the bathroom." He laughed and grabbed her arm.

The other men began to grab her arms and before she knew it she was in a large bedroom, more white was seen. Her vision was clouded with lust _'Did they spike the bowl?'_

Before she knew it an angry male came in and barged in. She could hear screams of the men that tried to touch her. She could hear him yelling and the men running off and closing the door.

Her eyes still lustful she saw orange. She saw his smoldering brown eyes. She noticed how he stared down at her body.

She felt...needy.

She needed him...in.

She wanted to be corrupted...

By him.

"I-I-Inoue-san." He said through gasps of air. He looked down her body. A tight cream colored shirt showed off her assets. Her figure was now seen. Her shorts not covering anything but her bottom and her crotch.

And they barely did that.

Her face was flushed red from the alcohol that was spiked in the punch. Her eyes glassy and dark. They seemed lustful almost.

"A-are you ok?" He asked and went to go touch her forehead. He felt her head burn up.

However before he could ask her anything else, he felt something against his lips.

She kissed him

Inoue Orihime had kissed Kurosaki Ichigo.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone this is the second update of the day :) i hope you all like this one

WARNING: LEMON/SEX SCENE

The scene is for future events in the story but you know its there in this chapter...that and if you were feeling kinda pervy and wanted something possible then well here you go ;)

Also thank you all for viewing the last chapter from the short time its been up. :))

chibisamasempai20: thank you so much for the nice review and she accepted this one as an act of friendship for Rukia and a apology for insulting someone based off their cover. But don't worry that was probably the last time she'll accept anything from Ichigo ;)

and to all that may be reading this kinda confused. She is drunk. Someone was being childish and spiked the bowl :/ now Ichigo came To her rescue and..well you need to read what happens next.

if you don't want to read the lemon, then the six dots in the middle/side is where you the story starts after it :)

* * *

He looked in shock at the woman who was holding and kissing him. He held the kiss for a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Inoue-s-s-san.." He blushed deeply. He looked deep into her eyes. His eyes began to glaze over as he took in her features.

"Kurosaki-san." She whispered. He shook a little at her soft breath that fanned over his neck. His eyes became darker as he stared.

"Yes..?"

"What does it feel like...to have sex?" She said as she licked his neck.

He had to fight the urge. He was with Rukia. He loved Rukia. She loved him. This woman was drunk. She didnt love him. She wanted him because of the alcohol. He wasn't drunk. He could stop this.

But he didnt want to.

This woman made him feel like something Rukia couldnt somehow.

But would he tell anyone he was starting to fall for a girl who didnt want him. A girl who anyone but him. A girl that didnt show off anything yet had everything.

He wanted her.

He would do this once and maybe this would be gone, right?

Yeah. He could lie and say that he was drunk. He could then use her for the sex and then he could be done. They could be friends and that be it.

Nothing more.

He's had sex before without the love. Rukia knows that he's a man. She knows.

Yet he feels that this is gonna be different.

"It feels...good." He whispered back. He gently placed his hand on her hair and pulled her to kiss her.

"Oh.." She said and locked lips with him again. Her fingers running through his hair. She gently ran her fingers down his face to his neck and lower to his shirt.

He grunted before gently placing his hands on the hem of her shirt and lifted it. Her breasts spilling out of her bra.

He gently sucked at the curves of her breasts and left hickeys littered all over her.

She moaned and panted as he unhooked her bra and her breast bounced free. He twisted and pulled at her chest. Making her moan more and become even wetter.

He then slid one of her nipples into his mouth, making her moan and grab his hair tightly. He groaned as she did.

She slipped her hands down his pants and began to rub him. He panted and moaned and sucked harder at her chest. Meanwhile his other hand undid her pants and slipped under her underwear.

He pulled them down and was greeted with the view of her auburn curls. She moaned as she felt cool air hit her nether regions.

He threw her legs over his shoulders and began to lick her and suck at her down there. She moaned and clawed at his back, leaving red and pink lines all over his back.

He groaned at the pain but enjoyed it nonetheless. He panted louder when he felt her hands stroke him faster.

"Enough" he growled and tore her hands away. She looked up at him in surprise and grabbed a condom out of his pants. The drunk woman blushed as she saw his full length and began to pant and moan at the thought of that fitting in her.

She felt herself being pinned to the bed and looked up into his face. She felt the tip stretch her to extreme ends. She moaned as it went further untill he was at her womb.

She whined in pain as it began to shoot through her for a while before dieing out and being replaced with satisfaction.

He began to push in and pull out.

She could hear squishes probably from her liquid.

The panting and grunting could be heard from everywhere. It bounced off the walls and back to her ears.

And boy did it feel amazing.

She could feel her walls soon close around his girth as she neared her end.

It was soon though that she screamed his name to the heavens and clutched him close.

This caused him to come along with her. However he wasnt tired.

No, this was only the beginning.

He then replaced his used condom with a new one and entered her behind while he played with her front and sucked at her nipples.

She screamed and gripped his hair. Yelling his name so the whole house could hear everything. What this man did, he corrupted her, he took her, he pounded into her but more importantly he made her his.

She was his. Always his.

That moment she screamed so loud that it almost sounded like the house got quiet just to hear her.

It was also that moment too that he realized something else.

He loved her body.

He loved the sex.

He loved her voice.

He loved her

'Fuck...what have i done.'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She walked through the halls with a blush. She didnt want to be caught by anyone, not Rukia, not Nel or Tatsuki and especially not him.

She hurried to the female restroom and then she slumped on the bathroom floor.

She tried to concentrate on regaining her memory. However her head hurt too much.

She couldn't remember a damn thing.

That day was a blur to her. Everything. The the whole scene was black. All she couldn't remember anything.

She placed her hands on her face and groaned.

'This is frustrating.' She thought.

She looked into the mirror and looked at her refection. She needed to find out what happened.

As thoughts of the orange haired boy came up in her mind, she growled in anger and gritted her teeth.

"That fool has something to do with with this...He has to. Ill be damned if he didnt." And with that she stormed off for the boy.

'I should have known better than to trust a man whore..'

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"_Look Uryuu, im asking you this man to man, what should do?" Ichigo said as he slumped against the wall.

The glasses wearing male looked down at the defeated man on the ground. It was simple enough he though, he needed to ask him something...probably doing with homework or how to get another woman away from him.

However, that was way far from it.

He cheated on Rukia.

With a drunk woman who hated his gut for that reason.

And it gets worse...he was sober and wait for it...

Started developing feelings for her.

Now here they were behind the school building. Talking about how Ichigo fucked up another person's life.

All for his stupid selfish reasons that he wont say.

"Well if you knew you had feelings for her, then why cheat in the first place. Why not try and gain her trust and take her home."

The orange haired male gritted his teeth and pushed the other against the wall "Look four eyes, if i knew i did in the beginning, do you think i would have attempted anything?!"

However the said male didnt say a word untill a few seconds after the angry boy dropped him. "I believe you knew all along Ichigo."

"What the fu-!"

"If you didnt, you would have left her alone. You wouldn't have cared. You would have left her there for another man, but you didnt. You care enough for her that you actually bothered."

The orange haired man stood speechless. 'Maybe he's right.'

"The only question," uryuu began as he pushed up his glasses. The glare hitting them as to not see his eyes. "Is that are you gonna tell Inoue-san what you did that night? She was drunk and probably remembers nothing."

"I cant Ishida. I dont want to ruin anything. Rukia knows i do that stuff on a daily basis-"

"Yeah but with women who you don't like nor care about. She knows you will run back, but this is different."

"But still though. Plus im trying to become a friend she can trust Ishida." He felt something sting his cheek.

"You just plan to use her!"

Ichigo stood and stared

"Ishida-"

"No! Kurosaki i can understand with a woman who wants you and you have no feelings for but she doesn't even know you! How do you think she will feel when she finds out your sick lies to her!"Ishida yelled.

They both turned at the sound of crunching gravel.

Both their eyes widened as they saw who made the noise.

It was the one person that shouldn't have been there.

There stood Orihime Inoue.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you soo much guys for leaving all you positive reviews for the story even though there have been many errors, questions and story confusion involved.

also thank you very, very VERY much much to Selene Moonchild for your awesomely kind review :) 3. You not only posted a review on this story but the other two as well :3 so major shoutout to you deary :D

And to all those who havent reviwed but viewed this story and/or favorited/followed it or just keeping up with it, thank you so much :)

anyway this chapter may be a bit anguishty but i thought i should take a different approach. Just a hint most people go with Rukia hating someone forever but im gonna give her some slack ;)

But if you guys disagree with the possible path this may be going i can always change it :)

anyway here is chapter 4 for all you loveliess

* * *

She looked at the two shocked men. All she saw was a slap to the face and them pushing and arguing. Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

"U-U-Um..." She looked down with a blush of embarrassment. Why were they staring so intensely at her? "I n-need to...to talk to K-Kurosaki-san." She looked up with a blush but still looked angry.

The two men looked at each other, nodded and then the glasses one left. She looked toward the blue haired boy.

"You need something?" He said in a monotone voice. She looked up with an determined yet angry face. "Yes."

"Well then...?"

"W-What happened...the other day?" She looked down again.

Luckily she did otherwise she wouldn't have seen his shocked expression. He fixed it when she looked up.

"You mean you dont remember?" He said in a weird voice.

She paused then answered. "No. Someone spiked the bowl." She blushed amd looked down in shame"I dont drink yet they dumped probably a whole gallon in there."

He looked away. "Well...nothing..happened."

She looked up, still unchanged but her eyes focused for split second before adjusting again "Ok...I see then."

She chuckled a little "maybe i can trust you." Then looked up at him.

He was about to respond when she left due to the sound if the bell. He looked at her retreating figure

"What the fuck did i just do..?" He sighed and slowly walked to the school entrance.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

They all sat in their groups for lunch. Male and female.

"Yo Hime," Tatsuki broke the silence while sipping her juice carton. The said female perked up and looked at the dark spiky haired female.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan?"

"You were at the party right?" She said while nonchalantly sipping still.

She nodded with a smile. "Un, although i couldn't find you guys at all." She looked down at her food with a frown. "I was stopped at the punch bowl.." Then she squeezed her food and ground her teeth together. "...by some jerks."

Tatsuki ignored it a looked at her "Yeah, it happens to people. I understand." She waved her hand "Nel and I were looking for you.' She smiled.

The auburn haired female smiled "thank you." She then smiled and turned to a weird faced Rukia. "Oh Rukia-chan~ did you and Kurosaki-san do anyth-"

"No.." Rukia said in a mixed voice.

There was a pause.

"Why though~?" Questioned Nel with a concerned look.

"BECAUSE THAT IDIOT WASNT THERE!" She yelled and ran out the roof door.

Before anyone could leave to go after her, Orihime went to go follow her.

Everyone else looked at the scene meanwhile the said man looked down at his food and chewed silently while a glasses wearing man looked at him with a disgusted look.

.

.

.

.

The auburn haired woman walked through the front doors of the restroom in search of the petite woman.

She stopped as she saw a small lump of a person sitting on the floor. Orihime came to it and kneeled then sat next to it.

"This was the same situation that idiot did when i got angry at him." Orihime said with a frustrated sigh.

She could hear sniffles as violet eyes looked her from her huddled form.

"W-W-What do..do you mean?" She sniffled and hiccuped.

"I mean he doesnt care." She said bluntly.

"THATS NOT-" she yelled back but was interrupted by the other.

"But it is Rukia-chan. If he did he would have came for you. If he did he would have dropped everything just be at your side, to be with you." She looked at the puddle of a former strong woman.

She looked foward. "Rukia-chan, is this the first time he's done something like this to you?"

"Every relationship has its problems, its no-" she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"It is though Rukia-chan." She looked deeply into the little woman's eyes and grabbed both shoulders at this point. "A woman of such grace, intelligence and most of all class shouldn't go through anything like this." Then she finished with a sincere smile.

The petite woman stared at her before tears gathered in her eyes and she broke down on the taller woman. The tallest one grabbed the smaller into a hug and held her close.

The sobs of the small woman shook the both of them, but the sober one took it all. She cooed the crying girl.

"Its ok Rukia-chan."

"Hime..." She sobbed

"Yes Rukia-chan?"

"Thank you..." She sniffled and wiped her nose on her jacket. She stood up and looked forward.

"I know what i have to do now."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She stood waiting for the muscular boy. She fidgeted in her spot as she foreshadowed the events in her head.

"Hey!" He said as he noticed the woman. She turned and blushed and then began to fidget more.

"H-Hey~!" She stammered.

"You asked to see me? Whats wrong Rukia?" He said with a concerned voice.

She was then snapped out of her embarrassed state at remembering her friend's helpful words.

"Look Ichigo, we need to talk." Her voice changed.

He heard the shift and looked at her.

"Ok then...let's talk." He said in a frustrated voice now.

"You left me on our anniversary! Our FIRST anniversary!" She yelled. A few students turned to look at the pair.

"Well, i did...so what? You go off with Renji all the time!" He yelled back

"BECAUSE HE'S MY FRIEND! I have a right to spend time with any friend i want, male or female." She yelled and countered.

"YEAH, BUT WHEN I PLAN TO TAKE YOU PLACES YOU NEVER WANT TO GO...BECAUSE OF RENJI!" He countered back.

Her fists shook. "Just like a friend told me to do this! All those times that I've needed you. YOU WERE ALWAYS FUCKING ANOTHER WOMAN!" She yelled again now her face turning red.

"YEAH, AND WHO WAS THIS FRIEND?! RENJI, PROBABLY RIGHT? TELLING YOU SO YOU CAN LEAVE ME SO YOU CAN GO FUCK HIM?!" He yelled. His fists now began to shake.

"NO! IT WAS ORIHIME! You know for someone who just got here, she's done more than you ever did!" She started to cool down a little.

"Oh...So now SHE'S giving you advice! How do you know if you can even trust her?! She insulted me and you by calling me a 'Man Whore' and anyone who gets me doesnt have any class?!" He yelled with a smirk.

There was a pregnant pause.

"See...Cant always-"

"She's right.." Rukia murmured .

"What?!"

"You are. And i should be one too for even dating you. But love blinded me from the real truth. She is honest for a reason Ichigo. She told me that no man should ever go behind and hurt someone like you did." She began to cry.

"Rukia-"

"SHUT UP! She said that i deserve better. She said that its normal for any relationship to have problems but..." She placed her hands on her face to cover her tears.

"Rukia, Im sorry-"

"NO! She told me i must do the right thing and stop this.." She looked up with a determined face even though tears streamed from her face.

"Rukia, Please-"

"Im sorry Ichigo but...its over." She said and looked his straight in the eyes.

"Rukia, I need to tell you something important. Before you blame her, this is all my fault and she doesnt know a thing."

Rukia looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"That night at the party. She was drunk. Some men were going to rape her."

Rukia looked at him "Who? And why?"

"Orihime."

"But if you had told me-"

There was a hand in front of her face.

"Let me finish now. She was drunk...and i was sober. She doesnt know what happened. She came to ask me what had happened but i lied to her. Right in the fucking face.."

Rukia looked concerned at this point. "What do you mean?! Why would you do that?! She's ok, why lie?!"

He looked at her concerned face "Because Rukia, thats not all that happened."

"Ichigo-"

"Rukia, i think its time you learned the truth."

She looked at him and he stared back with no emotion.

"What is it?"

"I love her Rukia. I...I had sex with her while she was drunk...and she doesnt remeber a fucking thing."

A pause.

Then another.

Then finally a loud smack was heard along with a scream of anguish.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU HURT HER~!" The voice scretched as tears poured from her face.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Rukia-chan~!" The auburn haired female said happily as she ran to the depressed female. The raven haired woman looked up at the happy girl.

She looked at her with sadness.

She then began to break down again.

The auburn haired woman grabbed her new friend and held her close as they walked home. The auburn haired woman looked back and saw the boy.

She gave him a glare before walking the little woman home.

She didn't see the face of sadness and longing from behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone :3 im back. Just wanted to let everyone know that school is about to start for me soon, so updates may be scattered untill breaks come. :) so i hope you all enjoy my story :D

also want to say that the next chapter for because of you will be up soon :))

* * *

The days went on and so did the hatred she held for the tangerine male. She was disgusted. She hated him. He used woman and hurt Rukia. She even cried for that jerk!

The auburn haired female walked down the street bags full of groceries for home. She needed to get her mind off that man. He was rude and nothing but trouble.

She held or tried to make at least a angry expression. 'That man is the devil.' She conclude. The more she thought about him, the more harsh feelings she gained.

She let out a small sound as she bumped into someone. She looked down to see that some of her bread and other small items had fallen out. She had gotten on the ground and began to pick them up when a hand interjected and helped.

She was about to thank the man but her eyes widened when she saw the person. Right there was the devil himself, Ichigo Kurosaki.

He had along with him a bunch of girls too.

That didnt take long.

That didnt taken damn long at all.

And it only made her view of him worse.

"Well, there you-" he said with a annoyed face until he looked at the person.

He was in shock to see her clad in tight black leggings, a pink oversized sweatshirt, and her hair up into a sloppy bun on her head.

She looked stunning versus the woman who were next to him having their breasts' hanging out practically but freezing.

They began to laugh at the woman who dropped her groceries. He stood as he watched them snicker and whisper to each other about her.

The said female then angrily shook "So, laughing at a mistake that YOU caused right?"

They stopped and looked down on her "what do you-"

"I mean i was happily minding my own buisness when you all come and knock perfectly good food from me. No, instead you all begin to laugh at me and just help to make yourselves look good huh?!" She yelled. The girls began to angrily look at her.

"Look bitch, we didnt do anything to you or your dirty food. If you dont mind we-" however the main leader was cut off when the auburn haired female looked at the man.

"And you!" She walked up to him and jabbed a finger into his chest. "You hurt Rukia, but then go off sleeping with a bunch of sluts right after?! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"Hey!" "Who are you calling sluts?!" "Arrogant little bitch!"

"Inoue-san-"

"Dont Inoue-san me! I deserve to know why your using both Rukia and these women! You dont love them and they dont you either!" She yelled.

The said woman walked off with her groceries before anyone could argue.

"Ichi-kun, how do you know a freak like her?" "Yeah, she just insulted us and you." "Maybe we should give her some payback, what do you think Ichi-kun?"

However the said male was silent.

"Ichi-kun?" They all questioned.

He looked back at them and then looked angrily "i think you guys should leave."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Days passed since that day...and his heart began to fall more and more for her. He wanted to fuck her again. He wanted to see her smile. He want to feel her hair and skin. He wanted it all.

It had became now one of those days when a girl comes to confess her dying love for him. This week or day it was Loly. She gave a confident smirl as she walked up to him and gave an innocent expression, trying to make herself look more feminine.

"Ichi-kun...I-I like you a lot. I always have. Now i know it may be difficult after you and Rukia-san broke up, but I-"

"No."

There were a few beats of silence as they stood there in shock as to why he said no. They had practiced this shit all night! She knew she would get him and that he would definitely love her, after all he had sex with her.

She gritted her teeth but tried to stay cute "I-I dont understa-"

He looked at her. "I love another woman. Im sorry Loly-san." He then began to walk away when he felt something grab his sleeve. He looked down to see what it was.

The said woman began to cry crocodile tears as she looked up at him. "Please, i can be what ever you want me to be."

It was then that he looked toward the auburn haired woman walking across campus. Her smile entranced him. He wanted her all over again. He needed her all over again.

Her hair swished as she walked and talked. Her face was away from him but towards a person he never knew would betray him.

That man was Uryuu Ishida.

He gritted his teeth as the woman laughed at him while he blushed. She smiled at his blush and tried to help fix his glasses. During this whole display, they bumped and fell which caused him and her to fall as well as the glasses from his face. It was only a few seconds until laughter broke between them.

He stared daggers at the ground. Why would his own best friend betray him, HIM! He did nothing to the four eyed boy. Nothing! Why did this hole in his soul feel more wider than before.

'You just plan to use her!"

'I want to know why you used Rukia and these women!'

It all struck.

It all hurt.

She knew what he was capable of.

She knew he would throw her away and may never come back. She knew all along. She distanced herself to avoid that pain. She didnt want to bother to change him. She hated him. She had every reason why to.

He hurt her new best friend.

He had sex with her without her even knowing.

He even used women like her for his enjoyment.

It made his skin crawl just knowing what she knew.

It was a different light.

It was a dark light that showed all his true colors under the faded.

And he could never avoid them.

Never.

He ran and ignored the shocked girl running along with her two friends trailing behind.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The pair turned to see a huffing orange haired man. The glasses man looked shocked to his friend right there. The orange haired girl though seemed kinda angry.

"Look Kurosaki-" she stared with her arms crossed.

"NO!" He yelled and gripped her shoulders. She looked shocked up at him. His face read of despair and anger. She looked even more shocked to see it.

"Look, im sorry ok. Im sorry for Rukia. Im sorry for making you believe what is actually right. Im sorry im doing this but i cant hide this anymore.

"Wait Kurosaki-san, what do you-"

"Inoue, there is something really important i need to tell you."

There was a beat of silence as Ishida's eyes widened as he held the shocked woman in place from running after.

"Ishida! Kurosaki-san! What is-?"

"Inoue the night you came over to the party, you were drunk."

She nodded slowly.

"That night i used you and...had sex with you."

Her eyes almost popped out at the info.

She stood and looked around before a faint blush rose to her cheeks.

It was then that she passed out and the group of girls in the corner snarled and snickered at the new info.


	6. Chapter 6

I know to some its kinda confusing on where this story is going along but bear with me folks. Also some of you guys maybe confused because shes supposed to hate him and shes not supposed to give in, well this chapter may clear up some questions and a bit of her anger...or will it? ;)

also thank you for almost getting me to 7,000 views in total for my stories :D y'all rock.

I would also like to inform you guys that school for me will be starting August 5th. This means that i may not get to update so often for this story or any for that matter.

Also in tragic news for those who read watpad at times, my friend had one of her best writing buddies get into a car accident and die in a coma which is a very sad thing to happen. So for those who do read on watpad, her username is SkylatheHedgehog. So please read some of her stories if you have a account there and also please give your best wishes to her and her family at this tough time.

aside from the sad stuff, please enjoy this happy and dramatic chapter :) also tell me if you guys like the idea that i may be taking for this. If not, then please say so and i will instantly change back the plot.

* * *

Her mind was foggy. It needed to let this info she just learned sink in. She just learned that technically she was...raped really. She didn't consent to this or her mind and self-conscious. This explained why Rukia was so sad that day. Was it her fault? Was the reason why Rukia's relationship with...him destroyed?

She was just so fucking confused it hurt.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Her eyes fluttered as she took in her surroundings. Her vision was blurry but it soon began to correct itself.

The walls were white. The bed she was in was white. Everything was white. White everywhere. The sun wasn't really helping fade the white either. If anything, it made it brighter

It really bothered her.

Her eyes looked around to the figure that sitting next to her. He smirked sorta at her as her frown began to grow.

It was official.

He was a total douche in her mind.

She sat up and began to gather her belongings to leave the room. The male sitting next to her looked surprised and his smirk fell. "What do you think your doing? The nurse said you should stay in here until at least-" he started.

"Does it matter? Im up, ready and want to leave. Its too bright for me."

She then began to get up but she was stopped when his larger hand grabbed her wrist. She turned back in shock at his brazen act.

"Let go!" She yelled. She tried to snatch her hand back and leave.

"Will you give me a chance to at least explain to you more before you up and fucking run?!" He yelled. This caused the auburn haired woman to stop and pause.

She stared at his lowered head. It amazed her how much a person could fall from one act, one word, anything even a stare. She then sat back down on her bed. His hand released its grip from her wrist.

She looked down at her wrist for any marks. When she found none, she turned toward the downcast boy. "Ok. Then explain why you took something from me that i can never get back. Explain why you are who you are. Explain why you've hurt Rukia-chan. Explain everything. Nothing left out, nothing left for me to think about 'what if'. All of it."

He sighed and sat back in his seat. "Your not like these other whores around here." He said while looking out the window. She turned at stared out of it with him. It was surprisingly bright and cheerful.

"I know that."

"Thats why they hate you." He stated seriously.

"So its petty jealousy then? If you knew how bad they were, why fuck them up more.?"

She turned her head when she heard him humorlessly chuckle. He did so for a few seconds, then went back to staring out the window. "Its because the way to end it is to break them. To hurt them beyond the point where they wont do this shit again."

She stared at his statement. It made sense in a sick way. She turned back to the window and stared before looking down into her lap. She balled her fists up and tightened her jaw. It was very sick.

"Was Rukia-chan one of those women?" Her tone seeping with anger.

"Actually she was both. She played with men but loved me dearly."

The auburn haired woman looked at him. "But you dated her for what reason? If she loved you, she was changing for you."

He shook his head. "She had a friends-with-benifits deal with several dudes her. Some even being my best friend and my cousin."

The woman loosened the grip on her fists. This problem was becoming more and more clear. The solution was right in front of her.

"You were hurt weren't you?"

He turned toward her. Then smirked a little.

"You don't know how fucking right you are."

The woman didn't change her face from a blunt look.

He then smiled a looked forward. "Yes i was. I was hurt by someone that i never thought would ever do it either. She was supposed to be my soul mate in fact."

"What happened?"

"What else at her age? I saw her practically have foreplay with this guy before i busted in. The next day i broke up with her. She pleaded that it was only a one time deal with him, but i didn't accept it."

Orihime stared at him from hearing his story.

"What didn't make it better was the fact that my mother had just passed away from cancer and my family were in a rut." He said with a thoughtful stare.

Her mouth widened as she pulled things together. Her head was feeling lighter but in a good way.

"And you took my virginity why? You said it yourself, I'm not like them."

"Actually, thats the reason i came to see you."

Her face became a confused one and she tilted her head to the side and placed a finger on her cheek.

"What do you _mean_ exactly?"

He then grabbed both her cheeks and made her face him to where she could only stare in his eyes.

He smiled. "I want to change for you Inoue Orihime. I took it because i don't want you hurt from others. I...care for you too much to loose it to another person."

"If you cared then you wouldn't have took it in the first place."

"If i didn't care, i would have let you never know about it. I would have let you live without you knowing it like some of these other fucks out her."

She blushed. "What are you hinting at here Kurosaki-"

"I want to be with Inoue. I want you to help me change for you. I want to be my former self again."

She blushed more but held a angry expression. "And do you know you will be able to change?"

He smirked. "Because i used to be. Not always was."

He then kissed her gently on the lips.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

A new figure walked through the doors of the school that morning. Her eyes scanned the school keenly, searching for pray.

Her hips swayed as she walked through the halls. She had her skirt shorter than the normal length, trying to seduce the men walking. She had her top unbuttoned a little to show her B cup breast. And it worked like a charm.

Her brunette hair swished as she walked. She would occasionally flip it back to add to the effect of her fake beauty. Her face was adorned with loads of makeup but she had the appearance of it being natural.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the boys and occasionally winked at a few. Her cherry lips would pucker as her manicured hand would blow a kiss at the men.

In little under a few minutes, there were a group of men surrounding her and following her.

She gave a bleached smile as she approached old friends.

"Hikari-chan?! Your back from Australia! How was it? Did you meet any cute boys?"

The said girl shook her head and hugged back the other girl. "No Loly-chan and it was fun but I'm here to stay." She smiled.

The three girls smiled as they stared down at the girl. "Guess what Hikari, Ichigo-kun maybe close to dating this other girl."

The girl flinched. Her eyes now held a new type of anger as she looked up at her long time friends.

"Her name?"

"Orihime Inoue."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter but i kinda had a bit of writers block on it and i started it yesterday and now i finished it.

so thank you to CharNinja LOL for your comment. Hopefully this has some drama for you :)

anyway here is chapter 7 :D

* * *

She marched through the halls, his form following hers. He smiled as he watched her hips sway from a distance. She could feel his stare but she would let him live with the fact that she didn't know he was doing so.

"So...whats my first lesson teach. Something to make my thoughts steer away from women or-"

He was interrupted with a finger poking him straight in the chest. He looked down in surprise.

"Look, im here to help you to stear clear of messing with a woman like you did others." She said with a angry face.

He smirked and patted her head. She blushed as he messed up her hair.

The moment was ruined with a group of girls coming up to the man and caressing his body. This man Orihime very uncomfortable. She watched as the women ran their hands all over him and strangely this mad her a bit on the angry side.

"Where have you been Ichi-kun~?" They purred. They smiled and walked around him. He meanwhile had a whole different expression all together.

"Well," he said with a bored expression. The girls eagerly waited for him to speak and choose one of them. "Im deciding to become clean. So sorry..i have only one woman in mind." He smirked and point to Orihime. The girl blushed mad and started flailing her arms.

She made a fist and bopped him in the head "You Idiot! I didnt agree to this! I specifically agreed to-"

He smirked and grabbed her cheeks making her face one close to a fish "help me because you like me~." He winked and kissed her lips. The women in the halls all stared at the pair. Some whispering, some in envy but most squealing about the new cute couple.

The three girls shook in anger. It wasn't until they remembered something that the smiled evilly. "Well, i guess you did hear Ichi-kun~."

He turned now clearly irritated at the trio he answered "what?"

"Well, Hikari-chan has came back from Australia. You and her can get back together." The leader snorted.

Ichigo stood frozen. It was only a few seconds later the said girl showed up. She smiled in glory as the male looked at her. Orihime had a bad feeling about this woman.

A big bad feeling.

She smiled "Oh Ichigo~ how nice it is to see you-"

His face became angry "Cut the bullshit." He swatted her hand away from his body. His eyes staring lasers at her trying to kill her almost.

She blushed and took her hand back "So mean~ and to think i turned down so many offers just to be with you~"

He snorted "well, i hate to burst that high and mighty bubble of yours but your a few months too late. Quit trying to play innocent with these people and tell them what you really did." He said seriously.

Orihime stood shocked as the angry conversation unfolded. She glanced at the trio only to be stunned when they all looked confused as to why their plan wasn't working

This girl was hiding who she was from her so called friends for her image. What a low for people. She didnt even want to admit that she was a total slut anyway.

The shame of it.

She would have to.

"What ever do you mean Ichigo~?"

"That you cheated on him." Interjected Orihime. The pair turned to glance at the woman. The girl angry while the boy shocked yet happy to have her on his side.

"I would never!"

"Then explain why your attire is all skimpy?"

She scoffed "its fashion! You wouldnt know-"

"Yeah," said Orihime. The girl looked shocked. "Because fashion is totally about showing off half your ass for the world to see versus a version of expression that shows your personality and your likes." Finished the girl.

Everyone stood stunned as they took in Orihime's statement. Some 'ooohhh' ed and others whispered in shock.

There was a moment of silence before she retorted back with a smirk "How does that mean I'm a cheater you bitch?"

Orihime didn't change a look at all. "Simple. It proves that you need attention from others while you may be with another man or trying to gain his attention the wrong way."

"How would you know-"

"Because," she said with her fist clenched at her side and she stared straight at the girl "if you truly like someone, you want them to see who you truly are. You would want to make a good impression to prove you are worthy of their love. You on the other hand dress like you've had sex with multiple men while with multiple men. Its simple." The Orihime gave a hard stare at her "Your nothing but a slut to him and it would be best if you know that even though you may have hurt him once, cheaters never quit and you will hurt him again."

The woman was stunned along with everyone else untill everyone began to laugh at the new girl and her friends. They all stared angrily at her and Ichigo and walked off. This time, no men following her.

Ichigo smiled and then turned to face the girl. He was stunned when he saw no one there but he retreating figure walking down the hall. Je smiled and ran up to her.

"Thanks Inoue."

She blushed but had a angry face on "Women like that make me sick."

He laughed while she smirked a little.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

She stepped through the door to her quiet home. The lack of noise and people was relaxing. She could take a nice hot bath with the door open probably.

She took off her rain jacket and shoes. This monsoon was terrible. It rained all after 6th period. Lucky her for watching the weather and bringing a jacket.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a small carton of juice and sipping it. She smiled and snuggled on the couch. It was amazing to be alone for once.

Her joys were soon interrupted when the phone rang. She ran to the phone quickly and answered "Hi, Inoue household Orihime Inoue speaking."

There was silence before a voice squealed "INOUE-SAAAAANNN!"

Orihime flinched from the loud noise and dropped the phone. Her ears ringing at the pain of the loud yell.

"Ow~" she murmured. There were faint giggles on the other line. She knew the voice all too well. Her older adoptive sister Michuru. She was a real sport at times.

They werw best friends back at the orphanage. They ate, slept heck even bathed together. It wasnt until that they reached the double digits when they began to be bullied. They began to stick for each other and about a year or two kater they were adopted, Orihim 14 while Michuru 17.

Now she was 17 and her sister 20 and happily living and going off to collage with a scholarship.

"Well, what brings you to the phone?"

There was a laugh "well, im getting a break here in about a week and have decided to come and visit~! I will make brownies for all~!" She smiled through the phone.

Orihime chuckled "Well, i hope you don't burn anything down while you do it."

"Okie dokie~! I must study now but just wanting to let you know so tell all your friends and family that the Michuru is in town~!" And with that the line ended.

She let out a sigh as she went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes and took in the day's events. Everything began to speed up from the point that Kurosaki confessed.

The doorbell rang and made her aware of her surroundings. She jumped up and looked out the window vlose to the door. 'Its raining and there is a person at my door. Can this get any worse?'

She opened the door only to reveal a spiky haired boy standing in front of her.

Her eyes bulged out of her head. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed "Sorry but the streets are flooded and i cant get home. Mind if i stay at your place?"

Her face became red meanwhile the phone rang in the background.

She let the boy in wuth a rush and ran towards the door. The quickly pulled the phone from the receiver and gasped "yes?"

"Orihime deary, its momma. I just want to let you know that this monsoon hit and im afraid me and your papa are gonna be in a hotel for a night until we can get home. Just make sure you dont catch anything on fire for dinner amd we will be home probably around noon. See ya~!" And with that the call ended.

Meanwhile the auburn haired woman had her mouth hanging open as she held the phone.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"You ok?" He asked. The woman walked with a sad expression in her face.

"Im gonna be alone until tomorrow afternoon.."

He smiled and then glanced at the kitchen "if you dint mind, i need to call my family about where i am and tell them im ok." He thenlifted his soaked shirt off revealing a muscled chest and threw the shirt in the ground as he walked to the kitchen.

"If you dont mind either, i took it off so i dint get sick." With that he winked and walked into the kitchen the call his family.

She ran off to the bathroom with a whoosh and tiny blood stains on the floor as well as the bathroom doorknob.


End file.
